legend of zelda: a link to the real world
by pokefannk
Summary: I was playing skyward sword when link somehow got transported here. terrible summary. the story will be better. okay i added humor because it's going to get really funny.
1. Chapter 1

I was on the last boss in Skyward Sword and was getting ready to do the finishing blow on demise.

"3... 2... 1... and yes I won!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could.

"Keep it down, your baby sister is trying to sleep," my mom scolded me in a whisper.

I really couldn't help it though. I'll be honest, I am terrible at video games. So, it's not very often that I beat one.

So, anyway after the credits rolled Zelda asked link if he would stay on the surface with her and link smiled as usual. I expected it to ask me if I want to do heroes mode or not, but the cut scene kept going. Not only that the screen turned black, so that link was the only one visible. I'll tell you right now that link looked as scared as I was.

Then there was a flash of light and the Wii turned off. _What jest happ- _my thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang coming from outside. I ran out as fast as I could. When I got to the place where the sound came from, I was surprised to find an unconscious link. I poked his belly to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and almost fainted when I found out I wasn't. I snapped myself out of my confused state when I realized the he had some serious injurious. But how could I get him to my room without mom noticing?

I thought for a second, then remembered moms ladder that she keeps in the back yard. But, I couldn't carry link while I was climbing, so I needed to wake him up. I remembered that one time I was at a sleep over at my friends. He wouldn't wake up so I covered his nose and mouth. I tried it on link and it worked. "aaaahh!" he screamed.

It really hurt my ears. But considering what I think happened to him, it was probably a reasonable reaction.

"W-where am I, and why are there so many buildings on the surface?" link asked confused.

Though I knew I shouldn't be, I was surprised to hear him talk. After all I have spent all these years playing as a silent hero. Though, how should I explain that he is in a different world and that he is just a video game character here? Well I can't keep him waiting so 3... 2... 1... "Well... you..uh..see that this is sort of a different world, and somehow you came out of my um... video game..."

"Huh," he said still obviously confused.

"we'll talk about that later, right now we need to get you to my room without my mom noticing," he nodded, not completely understanding, but he followed along with what I said.

"Good, there is a ladder that my mom keeps in the backyard. Do you think yow will have enough energy to climb it?" Link looked at himself before realizing how injured he was, then nodded. I guess during his adventure he got hurt so much that his body got used to it.

On our way home Link was surprised not to see any monsters. I explained it to him and he nodded.

Then everything went well until he saw his first car. "I thought you said there weren't any monsters!" he shouted.

I had to explain that too.

**So how was that for a first chapter? I also realized that my OC's name wasn't put up. He is a boy who is about link's age. His name is mike. I am going to upload chapters as soon as possible. See you later.**


	2. learning still

**Okay before I get started I want to make an announcement. I am going on a camping trip with my family for spring break. So, I won't be able to update while I'm gone. Also my first reviewer reviewed within a really short amount of time. I did not expect to get this much on my first story, thank you!**

**Disclaimer(which I forgot last time): I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any t.v. or game references I might make. I do own my OCs.**

When we finally made it to my room, I told Link to lay down on my bed. He listened until the cat came into the room. He picked it up and almost threw it out the window. "Don't do that! Our cats don't turn evil at night like yours do!" I shouted as fast as I could trying to prevent him from killing my cat.

He turned around and listened, but said " Fine, but if I wake up to a cat bite it's your fault!" Before putting the cat down.

He went to sleep, but I started thinking about something. _Tonight and tomorrow will be fine. Hopefully. But the weekend ends on Monday. If he got caught he could go to jail. _I shivered at the thought of my favorite video game character going to jail.

It was getting late, so I decided to sleep on it.

The next morning I woke up to a frightening sight. Links side of the bed was empty. "aaahhh," I heard a scream coming from down stairs.

_Uh-oh. _I thought, and then I raced down the stairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom I automatically said "Mom, I can explain!" only to find out she had already fainted.

I let out a large sigh of relief. At least if she fainted I could convince here that it was a dream. Who I really needed to deal with was Link. "LINK! If I don't want my mom to see you at night do you really think that I would want her to see you in the morning!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry. But, could you explain why you don't want her to see me?" Link asked.

I sighed. We went up to my room and I tried to explain everything.

By the time I was done explaining it was already 1:00 P.M. So, I went down to get him some fruit. It would take him awhile to get used to our foods, and I wasn't ready to deal with that today.

He seemed to really enjoy the fruit. I guess I would to. I mean, all I see up in Skyloft is pumpkins and stamina fruit.

When we were done, my mom told me to go to the store to get some pizza. But, I couldn't leave Link in here alone. He's about my size in clothes, so that won't be a problem. I just hope he will act normal.

**I wonder what could happen at the grocery store? Find out next time I upload a chapter. See you later! **


	3. the hero of pizza

**Okay, so I'm leaving Wednesday and I will be coming back Sunday. But the probability of it being too late is an 85% chance. So, it will probably be next Monday before I upload a chapter. But hey, we still have Monday and Tuesday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda or anything I may reference (though I wish I did) I do however own my OCs (So, it's not all bad).**

"Okay Link, my mom asked me to go to the store, and since I can't leave you here, you have to come with me," I said.

Then Link thought about it and said, "Well I guess I could use some heart potion." he obviously still didn't understand that we don't have potions here.

"We don't have those here," I said.

So he replied with. "Okay then. How about a shield?"

I mentally slapped myself. He still didn't understand the meaning of different world. "We don't have swords, shields, potions, deku seeds, or anything that your world uses for fighting!" I said sternly.

"Okay, okay. Mike. Calm down," he joked, even though I didn't think it was funny.

"Fine! Let's just go!" I said, obviously still angry.

Even though I had told him cars weren't monsters, it still took him three minutes to get inside. On top of that he screamed when it started moving. I'm just glad the widows were closed.

When we got there Link, held out his arms to open the _automatic _door. When it opened on it's own he almost fainted. Fortunately, I was able to snap him out of it before anyone gave us strange looks.

Then we got to the pizza section and Link looked disgusted. "Eww," he said.

Thats when all of the children started complaining about him not liking pizza.

"It's actually really good when you try it," I said, trying to stop the complaining.

"Okay. whatever you say Mike," he said, obviously ignoring the complaining.

I sighed. Once we were out the door, one kid noticed link's pointed ears and said "Hey, look it's Link!"

we both ran like our lives depended on it to the car.

Once we were at a safe distance Link asked if he could drive the car. At first, I wondered how he could change his mind so quickly about the car. I snapped myself out of it when I thought of the damage that could be done. "No way!" I shouted.

"Awww..." he moaned.

Once we got Link in my room, I brought him some pizza "Okay, here's your food," I offered.

"I will not eat that," he complained.

"Bu-," I was cut off by Link.

"But no," he said firmly.

"Please?" I asked politely, though I was starting to lose my temper.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he said.

That was the last draw! he was going to eat the pizza whether he liked it or not!

"Here you go!" I said as I shoved it into his mouth.

"Mppphh," he couldn't speak.

I kept it in there until he was forced to take a bite. I'm starting to wish he stayed silent when he came out of the game.

"Mmmm, that actually tastes pretty good!" he said happily.

I sighed. Tomorrow I would have to sneak him into school. Though, he wouldn't like it.

**Hmm. I wonder what school** **will be like? Oh and sorry about uploading this late at night.**

**Let's just say it involves Link's inability to thrust and the second stage of everyone's favorite boss/miniboss. See you later. **


	4. school

**Sorry that I didn't upload anything for a while. I put it off. Sorry. But enjoy this one!**

It was morning time and thankfully Link was still in bed. I woke him up and said "Time to get up. Today you have to go to school, but first we need a name for you."

"What's school?" he asked.

"You'll find out when we go," I said, not wanting to explain. "Now, how about the name?"

He thought for a moment then said, "I would like Jake."

"okay," I said.

We ready and into the car, though I still wondered how I was going to handle all of the personal stuff. _Maybe if I could come up with a good enough story, _I thought. _But what. _i didn't have time to think, we were there.

I went to the office and tried to explain. I told him that Link was a friend whose parents where out of town, so they left him with us. Then my dumb excuse was that his parents were protective of private information.

"Now Mike. Normally I wouldn't accept this, but seeing as your records are almost perfect, I'll make an exception," he said. "He will go to classes along with you, but if I hear of any trouble he will be sent home immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

I let out a sigh of relief and said "Yes sir! Thanks."

I then ran out the door. My first class was language arts. It was good, Other than a close call when Link asked how to read English. I told the teacher he was joking. She gave me a look, but was okay with it. During the rest of the class I whispered to him what it said without trying to look too suspicious.

My next class, math, was harder. Apparently people up in Skyloft can't do much other than one plus one. He raised his hand every problem until the teacher finally got mad. "Jake! Raise that hand one more time and you will be sent straight to detention! Ask others to help!" he said.

He did ask me for help but asked "Whats detention?" before doing so.

"Trouble," I replied.

After that, science went by like language arts and math combined, except without the trouble.

Next was lunch. Since Link didn't know what most of the food was and didn't have any money other than rupees, I ordered for him.

Then it somehow went normal until final class. When we walked in, sitting next to my best friend was someone special.

"Zelda?" Link asked confused.

**See you next time!**


End file.
